


Remember When?

by StaticWitch



Category: The Adventure Zone podcast, the adventure zone
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, TAZ Balance, Teasing, The Seven birds - Freeform, The Stolen Century, They’re being goofballs and teasing eachother, calm cycle moments, friendly teasing, the adventure zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticWitch/pseuds/StaticWitch
Summary: I’m back with a short fic! I’ve had a bit of a writers block recently until I saw a writing prompt which was...“Remember that time when...”“Nobody remembers that time!”I’ve also been a bit busy with my ask blog@Ask-Phoenix-Fire-Lich on tumblr so toss me a question if you want!





	Remember When?

It wasn’t uncommon to find Magnus and Lucretia hanging out in one of the few rooms of the Starblaster. Tonight, Lucretia was sitting in Magnus’s room, book in her lap as she leaned against his bed listening to the subtle sounds of a knife against wood. He was carving a duck for Merle, accompanied with a little intricate carving of a flower onto its side.

“Mmm, you have amazing skills to do such a thing, I wish I knew how to carve such detailed designs.” Lucretia praised, eyes glued to her paper as she drew a portrait on the empty page. She sketched two figures, one writing the other carving. When Magnus peered over her shoulder a smile spread itself on the male’s face. Magnus’s smile was so wide you’d swear if his grin got any bigger that it would look borderline scary. Pointing to the page, he hummed.

“That’s us!” He laughed lightly as Lucretia swatted his hand lightly.

“Good eye, doofus.” She teased, setting the book gently in her lap the pen resting itself on the spine as Lucretia glanced upward, a smile creeping onto her features. If there was anyone on this ship she would call her best friend, it would probably be Magnus. Everyone on this ship became a close knit family, however her and Magnus were the youngest of the group of seven. They would hang out in each others rooms often, just enjoying the others company.

Normally the room would jus echo with Magnus talking and Lucretia’s small add-ins here and there until a particular memory was brought up.

“Hey, Lucretia do you remember that one cycle….”

“Nobody remembers that cycle, Magnus.” She retorted calmly, which caused a snort to come the other as he shook his head. 

“The seven of us do and you know it! It was that one time-“ 

“Magnus!” Lucretia rarely rose her voice, but this occasion was indeed one of them. Blush tinted her cheeks as she shook her head, pressing her hands up and against his mouth, she felt him shaking with laughter at the mere thought.

“We said we wouldn’t brin-“

“-g up the cycle where we were on a cold as fuck plane and you completely slipped and busted your ass in front of that whole village?”

Taako chimed in from the doorway, Lup poking her head over his with shit eating grin equal to her brother’s on her face, ears perked upward.

“Or ya know! The cycle where Taako’s voice cracked mid announcement in front of that group of people trying to kill us, and they bursted out laughing long enough that we were able to escape.” Merle’s voice echoed, making Taako let out an exaggerated gasp.

“Nobody should’ve remembered that cycle!” He chirped as Lucretia stifled a laugh.

“Seems we both are the butt of a joke tonight.” She shrugged leaning back against the bed, dropping her hands from Magnus’s mouth, a laugh exploding from him followed with:

“Merle I made you a duck!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Comments are appreciated as always ✨💕


End file.
